


Por una noche

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 17:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wally fue a dormir a casa de su mejor amigo sin saber que esa noche terminaría en la cama de Bruce Wayne.PWP Puro.Smut sin historia.





	Por una noche

**Author's Note:**

> Realmente no sé que estaba pensando cuando hice esto así que espero que lo disfruten (?)

En ese momento tenía unos pocos años. Aún no puedo definir los sentimientos que había provocado el señor Wayne en su persona, se siente nervioso, torpe y avergonzado cuando el adulto posó su mirada en él, tan amenazante.

 

Tal vez fue amor o quizás una simple atracción, no lo sabía y francamente no lo importó en aquel momento.

 

Pero ahora se arrepentía de haber aceptado la invitación de Dick de dormir en su casa. Parecía demasiado sencillo, demasiado normal el hecho de que fuera a la casa de su mejor amigo, es decir, Dick había ido varias veces a la suya, pero esto era distinto.

La enorme mansión lo intimidó de mala manera, se convirtió en un lugar de clase de medios de comunicación en la academia de Gotham por pura generosidad de los Wayne; Él era un becado ... Una persona normal que no estaba acostumbrada a los lujos y la casa de Dick era como un museo, temía tocar algo y romperlo.

 

—Ven Wally no te quedes ahí parado parado— Dick lo jalaba de la camisa guiándolo a su habitación.

 

—Tu casa es muy grande— fue lo único que ocurrió.

 

—Sí, es una antigua mansión que ha pertenecido a nuestra familia por generaciones ... Casi todo el linaje de los Wayne nació aquí— 

 

—Pues entonces es muy antigua—

 

—Bastante— respondió Dick encogiéndose de hombros —pero no le des tanta importancia, ha venido a divertirte no a escuchar la historia de la casa. Oh, mira ahí viene mi padre: Richard señaló la última parte del pasillo donde se acercará la imponente figura del dueño de la mansión. Wally creció con su saliva.

 

El señor Wayne los miro a ambos. 

A Dick con serenidad ya Wally con un ligero escrutinio.

 

—B, vamos a usar la biblioteca para ver una película antes de dormir—

 

No se duerman muy tarde - fue lo único que salió de los delgados labios del adulto. Dick arrugó un poco su cara un tanto inconforme aunque no se atrevió a replicarse nada al mayor.

 

Wally no sabía si sentirse bien o mal porque el señor Wayne ni siquiera se tomara la molestia de la salud.

 

— ¿No íbamos a ir a tu habitación?— pregunto Wally después de que la silueta de Bruce desapareciera por el pasillo.

 

—Cambie de opinión— el pelirrojo rodó los ojos.

 

  * °•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°



 

—Creí haberles dicho que no se durmieran tarde— la autoritaria voz de Bruce resonó por toda la habitación, haciendo brincar del susto a los dos jóvenes que veían la pantalla. Rápidamente Dick tomo el control y apagó la televisión.

 

—Ya nos íbamos B— la sonrisa de Richard no conmovió para nada a su padre que lo miraba furioso. 

Eso lo sabía Wally por lo que le había dicho Dick. El señor Wayne no era el tipo de persona que expresaba sus emociones físicamente, era muy contenido, sus sonrisas eran apenas perceptibles y su ira era manifestada con miradas cortantes y frías; que era justamente como veía ahora a su hijo mayor y a él. Se removió incómodo.

 

—Te dije que nos debimos haber ido a las 12— le dijo West a Dick camino a la habitación.

 

—Vamos no es tan tarde Wally—

 

—Son más de las 2 de la mañana, de seguro tu padre nos levantará a las 6 am—

 

—B no es tan cruel— dijo Dick sonriente —Por lo menos no cuando hay visitas—

 

—Bueno hay veces que creo que tu papá me odia— se atrevió a confesar el pelirrojo a su amigo.

 

— ¿Porque dices eso?— pregunto el otro curioso.

 

—No lo sé viejo, es que siempre me mira de esa forma tan... ¿Siniestra?— 

Grayson se echó a reír.

 

—B mira así a todo el mundo— Wally alzó una ceja. 

 

—No lo creo, he visto como mira a los amigos de tus otros hermanos, y por lo menos a ellos no parece atravesarlos con cuchillas— Dick siguió riendo levemente. 

 

—Eso es porque los amigos de Tim y Damian son hijos de su mejor amigo, los conocemos de hace mucho tiempo, son como de la familia. B, ya está acostumbrado a ellos.

 

—Pues qué suerte tienen...—

 

—No seas payaso CF, son alucinaciones tuyas. — Dick lo empujó adentro de la habitación y le mostró el lugar donde dormiría, que era una cama paralela a la suya.

 

Siguieron hablando unos cuantos minutos más antes de que Dick conciliara el sueño, puesto que el de ojos verdes estaba inquieto. Seguía pensando en el padre de su amigo, de hecho no sabía si decirle a Dick que había descubierto que era homosexual gracias a su padre.

 

Quizás no.

 

Lo más probable es que Richard lo mirase como a un degenerado que le gustaba salir con gente mayor, aunque realmente el señor Wayne no le llevará tantos años, debido a que él adoptó a sus hijos siendo un hombre relativamente joven.

 

Wally miro de reojo a Dick, su espeso cabello negro caía fluidamente contra la almohada, sus pestañas largas le daban un perfil casi femenino. Era un chico sumamente atractivo, sin embargo no le provocaba nada a él. No como Bruce.

 

Él siempre pensó que, a pesar de que los tres hijos mayores del señor Wayne no fuesen sus hijos biológicos, todos tenían algo que los hacía muy parecidos a Bruce de cierta manera.

 

Dick tenía su atractivo, Jason su determinación y Tim su elegancia. Su único hijo biológico había heredado todo su porte y su carácter, aunque ninguno lograba tener todos los rasgos de Bruce en un solo cuerpo, y tal vez por eso se sentía tan atraído hacia el monarca de los Wayne.

 

De solo imaginarse como se sentiría estar abajo de un hombre tan imponente como lo era Bruce Wayne, le hacía poner los pelos de punta.

Se sentía sediento. Salió de la habitación y camino por los pasillos temiendo perderse, afortunadamente logro encontrar la cocina y se sirvió un vaso con agua.

 

Casualmente estaban solos en la mansión los 3. Jason se había ido de excursión acompañado del mayordomo de la familia, Alfred.

Mientras que Tim y Damian habían ido a dormir con los Kent. Wally lo agradecía, no sabía cómo comportarse con todo los hermanos de Richard al rededor.

Jason y Damian eran muy agresivos, Tim era tranquilo sin embargo siempre mantenía la vista fija en todo lo que hacía su hermano mayor; cosa que Dick fingía no saber.

 

— ¿Le gusta merodear por las noches señor West?— Wally casi escupe el agua que estaba bebiendo cuando escucho la voz del papá de Dick detrás de él. Volteo y lo contempló lo más que le permitía la falta de luz. 

—N-No, señor Wayne... Solo baje por un vaso de agua... ¡Le juro que no estaba husmeando!—

 

—Nunca dije eso— el adulto levantó una mano tratando de calmar al adolescente. —Es curioso que este en la cocina suponiendo que Dick tiene una jarra de agua en la cómoda de su habitación—

 

Wally se sintió estúpido.

 

—Y-yo no la vi— contesto aun nervioso

 

—Eso puedo verlo— Bruce pasó a un lado de Wally tomando un vaso de vidrio, el menor se quedó estático en su lugar observando las acciones del contrario.

 

Era increíble que el señor Wayne tuviera tanta elegancia incluso para servirse un vaso de agua. 

 

Por su parte Bruce también observaba al joven, sin llegar a ser tan evidente. A decir verdad le gustaba verlo, era un chico muy bonito. La suave lluvia de pecas adornaba su cara de forma muy sutil y delicada, los grandes ojos verdes hacían un contraste radical con su cabellera color fuego, igual que con su nívea piel.

Maldecía el día en el que empezó a ver al muchacho con otros ojos que no fueran los de un padre al amigo de su hijo. Quería que dejara de mirarlo; así que poso su mirada en él. 

Funcionó. 

Wally desvío sus ojos avergonzado, con un ligero sonrojo que no pasó inadvertido para Bruce.

 

—Me retiro, señor Wayne— Bruce asintió. Wally dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse cuando se percató de que no sabía cómo regresar.

 

Maldita mansión de ricos. Ese lugar era igual que un laberinto.

 

—No sabes regresar a la habitación ¿Cierto?— de nueva cuenta el grave tono de voz del papá de Dick corto el silencio. Otra vez se sintió torpe. Él negó con la cabeza.

 

—Sígueme— Bruce le hizo una señal y comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos.

El sonido de la madera crujiente lo ponía más tenso. En circunstancias normales, él era una persona muy parlanchina pero con aquel hombre se sentía demasiado cohibido para entablar una conversación, agregando que eran más de las cuatro de la mañana y no debían hacer mucho ruido.

 

—Es la puerta del fondo— Wally miro el lugar que señaló el adulto y asintió. No sabía si debía decir algo como buenas noches o hasta mañana, era algo incómodo.

 

—Gracias— fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir después de exprimirse un poco el cerebro.

 

Bruce estaba dando la vuelta cuando sintió como el jovencito lo tomaba del hombro, al voltear puso percibir como el rostro del adolescente se acercaba peligrosamente al suyo.

Fue tarde cuando reaccionó. Los labios de Wally ya estaban sobre los suyos.

El pelirrojo ni siquiera sabía porque estaba haciendo eso, simplemente siguió sus instintos, aquellos que le imploraron que besara a Bruce Wayne. Pensó que el adulto lo alejaría, que lo haría a un lado y lo reprendería, grande fue su sorpresa cuando Bruce hizo todo lo contrario. Lo tomo de la nuca y profundizó el contacto. Hundió su lengua en la boca de Wally llegando hasta su garganta.

 

Diablos. Él se sentía demasiado atraído por el muchacho, ambos no estaban ebrios y el sujeto no era un niño, tenía 19 años.

 

El beso se tornó demasiado intenso, ambos devoraban los labios del contrario con violencia. Se separaron por la falta de aire y Bruce unió sus frentes, se miraron a los ojos, buscando una mínima señal de arrepentimiento, no obstante ninguno la tenía. Solo estaba la viva flama de la pasión derivada por el contacto de sus cuerpos.

 

Bruce roso los labios del joven sin llegar a besarlo, Wally soltó un gemido quedó.

 

Wayne tomó la mano de Wally y lo llevo a su habitación. El pelirrojo se quedó impactado cuando llegaron a ese lugar, estaba dos habitaciones separada del cuarto de Dick y lo doblaba en tamaño.

 

La ropa del adulto hizo un ligero ruido al caer al suelo, Wally miro el perfecto torso de Bruce Wayne, estaba lleno de marcas y músculos bien definidos. No sabía cómo se había hecho todas las cicatrices, pero quería besar cada una de ellas hasta que se borraran de la piel de Bruce.

 

—Quítate los pantalones— el tono con el que le hablo le sorprendió bastante, era serio y controlado, por un momento el pelirrojo dudo que Bruce estuviera excitado, solo su mirada lo traicionaba.

 

Las profundas lagunas ultramar estaban llenas de contenido deseo.

 

Wally se retiró primero la playera revelando su figura ligeramente marcada, casi afeminada si se comparaba con Wayne. Bajo sus pantalones junto con la ropa interior y quedó desnudo, expuesto a la vista del padre de su mejor amigo.

 

Bruce sintió un nudo en la garganta, pero no por la culpa... Si no por la lujuria que provocaba en él aquel muchacho de mirada risueña.

 

El adulto se acercó al él, Wally apenas podía respirar, seguía sin poder creer que estaba ahí desnudo en la misma habitación que el padre de Dick Grayson. Bruce lo beso, suavemente, disfrutando del contacto sus suaves labios,  la intensidad fue subiendo de nivel y dejó de besarlo en la boca, bajo sus caricias hasta su cuello. Llenándolo de marcas mientras sus manos se aferraban al voluptuoso trasero del chico.

 

—Arrodíllate— Wally ya no era dueño de sus acciones, siguió la orden sin rechistar. Su rostro quedó exactamente a la altura de la entrepierna de Bruce, bajo los pantalones y el miembro quedó expuesto. No llevaba ropa interior.

 

El pene de Bruce era imponente, grande y grueso, con una ligera capa de líquido pre seminal producto de la excitación. Bruce tomo su erección y la acerco a la boca del pelirrojo, tocando sus labios, Wally no necesito que Wayne lo dijera dos veces, abrió sus boca chupando la cabeza. 

 

Bruce tomo los cabellos color carmín y forzó la cabeza de Wally para inclinarse hacia adelante mientras el empujaba hacia adentro de su cavidad bucal, West se quedó quieto dejando que el adulto jodiera su boca. Lo sentía demasiado profundo en su garganta llegando a darle arcadas que él trataba de controlar. El mayor sacó su extremidad de su boca permitiéndole respirar apenas unos segundos solo para volver a meterle el pene en los labios.

 

—Mírame— Wally posó sus ojos en el rostro de Bruce, la máscara de indiferencia había caído, revelando su cara de excitación. 

Bruce se volvió a alejar ligeramente 

 

—Saca la lengua— él volvió a obedecer, Bruce colocó la punta de su miembro en la lengua de Wally, tallándola, se colocó del lado e hizo que Wally lamiera todo su tronco, incluyendo sus testículos. Fue corto el tiempo que se pasó poniendo el prepucio en la lengua del jovencito antes de que volviera a colocar sus manos en la cabeza y el cuello de Wally para meter el miembro de nuevo, pero esta vez de manera más brusca, tanto que el chico tuvo que buscar soporte en los muslos de Bruce, sujetándose mientras él le follaba la boca.

 

Las embestidas se hicieron más rápidas, Wally podía sentir como el pene de Bruce salía y entraba de su boca con fuerza, golpeado la parte posterior de su garganta. Sus manos permanecían en su cabeza empujándolo hacia su pelvis, buscando que le entrara la mayor parte del miembro del adulto. Sentía como su mandíbula se abría cada vez que Bruce hacía chocar sus testículos contra su mentón. Logrando meterle todo su pene  en sus labios, solo para sacarlo con velocidad y volver a hacerlo una y otra vez. De pronto Bruce tomo su nuca, empujó su pene lo más adentro que pudo y comenzó a correrse en la profundidad de su garganta, Wally quiso retirarse pero la presión en su cabeza, termino haciendo que Wally no tuviera otra opción más que tragarse el semen del adulto. Wayne dio unas cuantas embestidas más en su cavidad antes de retirarse y permitirle respirar.

 

Bruce lo jalo hacía arriba poniéndolo de pie, West seguía aturdido, aun así trato de corresponder el beso que le dio, lo llevo a la cama y lo tumbó en ella. Los dedos del señor Wayne se enteraron en sus piernas, las abrieron y se posaron en sus nalgas tocando su recto. Wally jadeó y Bruce lo lleno del besos por todo el torso bajando hasta su trasero, colocó las piernas de Wally en sus hombros y le abrió las nalgas, el pelirrojo se sintió avergonzado de que el adulto lo mirará de una forma tan descarada, pero eso no duró mucho, volvió a perder el sentido cuando sintió algo húmedo tratando de entrar a su cuerpo, era la lengua de Bruce.

 

—P-Por favor... Ahhh, n-no haga eso— rogó con la esperanza de que Wayne retirara el rostro de su trasero.

 

—Es necesario— dijo Bruce— necesito dilatarte, de lo contrario te va a doler— Wally enrojeció hasta las orejas, trato de protestar pero la lengua jodiendo su trasero lo impidió. La carne rugosa se abría gustosa por la intromisión del señor Wayne, que procedió a meterle un dedo para abrir aún más el estrecho pasaje.

 

Wally gimió de una manera más obscena por la intromisión, desvío la mirada mientras que el otro continuaba dilatando su entrada. No era virgen, había estado con otros chicos antes, sin embargo era la primera vez que el jodido iba a ser él. 

Bruce separó más sus nalgas y le metió otro dígito, él movió sus caderas instintivamente hacia abajo, buscando penetrarse más fuerte, Wayne sonrió por el descaro del muchacho.

 

Cuando decidió que ya estaba completamente listo retiró su rostro de la entrepierna del joven para poner su miembro entre los cachetes de su trasero, rozo la entrada con la cabeza.

 

—Por favor...— la súplica del pelirrojo le hizo perder la poca coherencia que aún le quedaba, de un solo movimiento metió todo el glande. Wally sintió un ardor intenso cuando su carne se abrió para albergar el pene en sus entrañas, se cubrió la boca ahogando los jadeos de dolor que le provocó el ser invadido de esa manera tan brusca. 

 

El adulto no espero a que se acostumbrara, quería follarlo así, duro y sin piedad. West se aferró a sus anchos hombros cuando los embates de Bruce comenzaron, gimiendo como una perra en celo.

 

Duro, brusco y potente.

 

El señor Wayne se enterraba completamente en su cuerpo, golpeando sus bolas contra el blanco y pecoso trasero de Wally. El sonido de los fluidos de ambos provocaba una melodía morbosa, Wally araño la espalda del adulto, beso su cuello tatuando las marcas que mañana serían moretones, igual que lo hacía Bruce con sus caderas, marcando su agarre en ellas. Los gruñidos que soltaba el adulto estremecían a West, no eran gemidos agudos como los de sus anteriores amantes, si no sonidos grutales y terriblemente eróticos.

 

Bruce salió del él y lo volteo poniéndolo boca abajo, le levantó el trasero haciéndolo ponerse de rodillas mientras empujaba su rostro en las sábanas para acallar los gritos y así evitar despertar a Dick. 

Volvió a entrar llenando todo su caliente canal hasta el fondo.

 

— ¡Oh sí!— grito Wally con todas sus fuerzas, Bruce le coloco una mano en la boca para callarlo. —Si sigues haciendo ruido Dick se va a despertar y se dará cuenta inmediatamente de que tú no estás en la habitación—

 

A Wally no podía importarle menos lo que su amigo hiciera en ese momento, puesto que Dick jamás de imaginaria donde estaba su en ese instante.

 

Bruce siguió jodiendo su trasero, metiéndose en lo más profundo de su ser, embistiéndolo con aquel falo que le quemaba y que él apretaba gustoso entre sus paredes. Wayne bajo su mano y comenzó a masturbarlo, haciendo que Wally se viniera en su mano de manera a copiosa.

 

Jamás había tenido un orgasmo tan intenso, tan animal y primitivo que tuvo que morderse los labios para evitar gritar como un demente.

 

Cuando los movimientos se hicieron bestiales, tan rápidos y fuertes que Wally sintió que sería partido en dos, Wayne llegó a su orgasmo, llenando de su semen al jovencito debajo de él.

 

—Wally...— Bruce salió de su cuerpo haciéndolo sentir vacío, se recostó al lado de él y le acarició los cabellos.

 

—Bruce...— el susurro de West sonó más a un jadeó.

 

Ambos se miraron sin saber que decir, pero Wally no necesito decir nada ya que la oscuridad gobernó en su mirada, perdiendo la conciencia. Para cuando despertó estaba en la habitación de Dick, se preguntó si todo eso había sido un sueño, pero el dolor en su trasero no le podía mentir.

 

Había tenido una noche de sexo con el papá de Dick... ¡Oh por todos los dioses! ¿Cómo le iba a dar ahora la cara a su amigo?

 

— ¡Hey! Ya despertaste bello durmiente— la voz amable de Richard hizo que volverá a verlo, había salido de la ducha con solo unos pantaloncillos cortos. 

 

— ¿Qué hora es?—

 

—Más de medió día— Wally brinco de la cama, su madre le dijo que lo quería en la casa antes de la una de la tarde ¡Y se hacía más de una hora de camino! 

 

Definitivamente sus padres iban a matarlo.

 

Lamentablemente el dolor punzante en su retaguardia hizo que cayera al suelo, Grayson lo miro extrañado. — ¿Estás bien CF? Parece que te duele algo—

 

—E-Estoy bien— contesto nervioso. Su compañero seguía mirándolo sin estar convencido.

 

— ¿Vas a quedarte a almorzar? Aún no ha llegado Alfred, así que pensaba pedir una pizza.

 

—Lo siento Dick, pero si no estoy en casa antes de la una de la tarde soy hombre muerto— Dick río.

 

—Relájate, ahora te pido un taxi—

 

\- ¿Y tu padre? - La voz de Wally salió en tanto que insegura, a decir verdad no quería topárselo por los pasillos. No tenía dignidad para hacerlo ahora.

 

\- ¿B? Él salió muy temprano, dijo Dick sin darle importancia.

 

Wally suspiro aliviado.

 

Definitivamente no quería volver a ver a Bruce Wayne en un tiempo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Si les gusto no olviden dejar un RW :)


End file.
